Code Geass x Persona: Suzaku the White Knight of Mementos
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: A sample first chapter, fully adoptable for continuation. Inspired by Wings of Rebellion, the mixing of Persona 5 and Code Geass has gone rather poorly for Suzaku, as he finds himself alone with a maniacally laughing Zero as Area 11 falls around him, all his actions in the metaverse having led to this. How one may ask? Adopt to find out.


So I don't know about any of you, but I've rather been enjoying 'Lelouch of the Wings of Rebellion', a story by MagusZero that combines the realms of Personas and Geasses.

Like many fanfics I have my own ideas for my own takes on the concept, but I am not a fifty man army so I would not have the time to do it between Reset Bloodlines and Izu-Ju. Plus I am only familiar with Persona 5, not a player of it.

That will change, of course, if it ever releases on the Switch. Just do it, or say aloud you can't because of contracts with Sony Atlus….

So I'm doing what I often do in these situations: writing what might be called a first chapter to the idea, releasing it, and hoping someone one adopts it.

Well, let's see how this goes then. Beyond simply setting up the idea there are a few things I've been meaning to do here after all.

Like seeing what a Suzaku focused fic is like where there isn't an overt focus on Slash.

…

_The Black Rebellion_

Suzaku could probably have noticed a lot of things that were currently un-ideal about the situation he was in.

He could focus on the Lancelot behind him, which was sparking from damage and in-operable without repairs that would be a long time coming. It lay in a limp heap, the sight of which would make Lloyd scream in absolute horror before devolving into crying.

He could look at his uniform, which was torn and ragged in several spots from the same incident that had put the Lancelot in the state it was in.

He could be focusing on the fact he was bleeding from several parts of his body, but that was the easiest to ignore. They were just cuts, and he was hardly gushing out blood.

"Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!"

Unlike a certain someone, who was in fact gushing, if in a very different manner than from bleeding wounds.

Standing in front of him, arms spread wide and his head leaning back for deep laughter was the masked man Zero.

The chess like mask seemed to make the darkly dressed man's laughter echo even deeper, and he was quite enjoying himself at his laughing spree.

"Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!"

Perhaps he felt he had earned it, given what was visible behind the two of them.

The palace of the Viceroy of Area 11, formerly Japan.

Now on fire, and collapsing even as he watched. Giant plumes of smoke and ash sprayed into the air as a wall collapsed, exploding upward like a little volcanic eruption.

It was just the most audible note in the symphony of destruction that was now the Tokyo Settlement. Distant explosions and pillars of smoke ran out from across the city, and while Suzaku could not tell the exact direction the battle was going, he had the oddest feeling that Zero wasn't laughing at his own defeat.

"Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!"

That was a different sort of laugh than the one he was currently doing. It was a bit more hysterical for one thing.

"_Tell me Kururugi Suzaku, what is on your mind right now? After everything since Shinjuku, and even after you changed your first heart, what are you thinking right now?" _

Zero had stopped laughing, and was now looking down at his prone form. The tone he used had an odd combination of both mocking and genuine curiosity.

Even as he reveled in victory, he was curious exactly what was on his mind for more than just his own ego it would seem.

"What's on my mind?"

"_In Japanese Kururugi, in Japanese. The United States of Japan is being born from the ashes of old Japan and Area 11 right now; you might as well get into the spirit of things. It is only proper after all."_

He glared up at Zero, though he found the words that came out of his breath were in his birth tongue despite his better judgement.

"_I'm wondering, just how did my actions come to this? I was just trying to help people, to make things better. This, this wasn't supposed to happen." _

Zero spread his arms out, as if embracing all the destruction that was currently occurring.

"_You have certainly helped people Kururugi Suzaku. Tamaki-san is certainly happy with how things are going, along with the rest of the Black Knights. I even got a radio call asking for permission to exchange clemency and help returning to the homeland to a wine merchant in the settlement in exchange for all his best wines and spirits for the after party, and I certainly obliged. No you helped the many Japanese with the spirit of rebellion in their hearts, and ignited new life into countless others." _

"But how did this end up happening? I didn't do anything that should have led to you winning like this. I changed the hearts of people who shouldn't have changed anything. Hell, I'd have thought that I had changed Kallen's heart so she wouldn't have so much hatred in her heart anymore."

Zero didn't seem as amused as he had been earlier, either for being reminded of that incident or for his deliberate return to speaking Britannian.

"_Oh yes, your changing of my Q-1's heart. I'll admit that of all the actions you've done outside of that knightmare frame that was the hardest of mine to adapt to my own advantage. Your actions had done a number on Kallen-chan's spirits, and she certainly did change. However I have adapted to many things in my time, and that was no different. In the end even that came to be to my advantage, as you might have noticed." _

He couldn't see Zero's eyes move, but he could feel them move to look at the broken form of the Lancelot.

He next spoke in Britannian, in a voice that was more than merely familiar to Suzaku.

"But of course she wasn't the only one whose issues you wished to fix with the power of the Metaverse where they Suzaku? The nervousness of Nina Einstein, the inability of Shirley Fenette to confess to her crush, the psychosomatic blindness of Nunnally vi Britannia. You solved those and many others with the Metaverse, and I must admit quite a lot of annoyance with myself at the last one. I had never considered using the Metaverse in that manner. Yet regardless of how much that realization of yours made me want to bash my head into a wall out of sheer frustration of having not considered it myself, it all comes back to the same thing doesn't it Suzaku? That everything you have done in the Metaverse has merely served to enable this, my most triumphant hour!"

At that declaration Zero grasped his mask and began to pull it off. The way he motioned the action made part of Suzaku wonder if he was going to summon a Persona in the real world, following a removal of a mask and a spray off blood.

But there was no blood and no Persona, just the displaying of a secret he had already discovered, and all of the horrible implications it meant.

For Area 11 or Japan as one might wish to call it.

For Britannia.

For the waking world.

For the Metaverse.

For everything beyond them.

"All tasks at hand have been cleared. Not just because of my own actions, but yours as well. Congratulations for a job well done Suzaku. You were always my best friend."

With that sincere declaration with (genuinely) no mocking behind it Lelouch vi Britannia, secretly Lelouch Lamperouge to the students of Ashford Academy, secretly Zero both in this world at large and the Metaverse, rolled his head back and once more laughed at the symphony of destruction that was now befalling Britannia and what remained of Area 11.

A destruction that he, Suzaku Kururugi, had unintentionally helped put into motion when he had first used it on that bully at Ashford Academy.

"Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!"

…

And with that, what would be a first chapter, an equiv to the first interrogation scene, is completed. Now for a bit of a rundown of what this is exactly.

What I came up with while reading Wings of Rebellion was the idea of Suzaku gaining his own metaverse powers and using them like the Persona 5 protagonist with his own ideals of Season 1.

AKA before he forgets what joy and happiness are.

He'd go around using the powers of the Metaverse and the Phantom Thieves to try and help his friends and the Britannian government around him. As opposed to a canon Phantom Thief, or Lelouch the Phantom Thief, it isn't to overthrow Britannia, but in the hopes of stopping the fighting.

He might, for example, want to change the hearts of resistance leaders like Katase, Todoh, and Zero.

He would probably have some overlap with the goals of the canon phantoms and Zero, such as going after bullies and refrain dealers, but it would be mostly aimed to help Britannia.

However unbeknownst to him he isn't the only one able to use the Metaverse in this manner: Lelouch had also gained access to it, and he has his own targets. He is also able to react to Suzaku's own actions, and manages to make them work for him in ways Suzaku hadn't intended.

For example, the Nunnaly one. Suzaku would use the Metaverse to cure Nunnally's blindness, but either because a sighted Nunnally comes to agree with Lelouch, or doing so unlocks some of the geassed memories and lets Nunnally go 'FATHER!" in a raged voice she may go full Lelouch.

She'd certainly give Lelouch a warning about his father's Geass, in the later scenario.

At the very least it would make Nunnally a bit less of a potential liability and free up some mental focus from Lelouch.

The basic of the story being that near everything Suzaku does ends up benefiting Lelouch in some way, leading to a Black Rebellion going off in what one might be forgiven for calling 'perfectly'.

I was also interested in a Suzaku story that is sympathetic to him without either making Lelouch out to be the equiv of a Suzaku in a Lelouch story (bashed), or slash.

Of course for a few other differences I was thinking of compared to Wings of Rebellion.

The biggest being that I'm seeing something a bit closer to the C.G canon also going on. While this is probably just because I am a lot more familiar with Code Geass than Persona 5, I like the idea of Suzaku Kururugi 'Knightmare Pilot by day, Phantom Hero of Heart at night', and Geass and Persona powers being more openly co-existing than in Wings of Rebellion, being more akin to 'Lulu's Bizarre Adventure' with Stands and Geass (if with less explosive results from combining).

Of course onto the plot taking for an adopter: the basic spirits of the first chapter are to be kept: replacing the interrogation scene with Suzaku wondering where he went wrong before a triumphant Zero as Area 11 dies and Japan is reborn, bolstered by the actions of Suzaku over how canon went for him. You can change certain details, and I tried to leave things vague. For example I didn't say that say, Nunnally or Kallen have palaces, as that is probably left best to someone who understands what qualifies for a palace versus just a shadow more. Other aspects like Persona names, tarot cards, how having Persona and Geass powers affects people from C.C to Charles, are up to you.

Only target that must be there is the bully at Ashford, which is up to you for the exacts. It just seems like a good start for Suzaku to tackle, a small fish as he realizes what he could do and his mind goes to bigger ways to help people or to end the rebellions with fewer lives lost.

Of course there is also the question of how a Persona and Suzaku's own issues might tie up together into a knot of issues and butterflies in of themselves, but hey that is the fun of writing stories.

You have no idea where they might go, and if anyone takes this up I will certainly be interested in seeing where they do in fact go.


End file.
